


365

by quantumducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, it's just ridiculously sappy, like.. a LOT of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: It’s Roman and Patton’s one-year anniversary, and they have Plans ™.  Specifically, Patton plans to give his boyfriend a kiss for every day they’ve been together.  Extreme fluff ensues.





	365

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingdany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdany/gifts).



> happy birthday dani!!! love you!!

When Roman woke up, cozy in bed with his boyfriend, he couldn’t immediately place what was different.  Everything seemed to be normal: messy nest of blankets and pillows, check; limbs tangled together like the mess of string in their sewing box, check; Patton’s hair tickling his face, check.  But there was… _something,_ a feeling, buzzing in the air and making him a little less reluctant to get out of bed than usual.  He raised his head slightly and saw Patton was already awake, his phone wedged between their bodies as he watched muted cat videos while waiting for Roman to wake up- he never wanted to miss out on even a second of sleepy morning cuddles!

“Good morning, fearless knight,” Patton murmured to him in a tone laced with affection.  He assumed that was in reference to the small spider he’d dispatched yesterday.  “I was going to have breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm and I didn’t want to wake you up…”

Ah, so that was why the pillow seemed warmer and, dare he say, nicer-smelling than usual.  Roman turned his head and nuzzled into the crook of Patton’s elbow just as Patton latched onto his shirt and pulled himself closer to Roman’s chest.  They sighed happily at the exact same time, then burst into giggles.  It took a few minutes to pull themselves together and sit up.

“I don’t know why,” Roman said breathlessly, “I’m always so- so _giddy_ around you.”

Patton blushed and buried his face in Roman’s shoulder, clinging to the front of his shirt to show that any attempt to move away would not be appreciated.  Roman wrapped his arms around him and shifted them sideways into the pile of pillows and scattered stuffed animals they slept with, and then they were lying down again, no closer to being out of bed than when they’d started.  Roman would have been very happy to stay like that for, oh, a few hours, but Patton seemed to have other ideas.

“You know, we do have to get up at some point, love.”

“If you insist.”  He didn’t move.

“Ro, sweetie, c’mon.”  Patton wriggled out of his arms, cooing and cupping Roman’s face in his hands when he whined.  “I know, honey, I don’t wanna stop cuddling either, but I’m _hungry,_ Roman.  You can drag me back into Fluff Mountain after we eat, okay?”

Roman scrunched his face up.  “Fiiine.”

Patton beamed at him- more than enough reward for getting up in itself- and kissed him softly before sliding off the bed.  “One,” he sang as he very nearly skipped out of the room, and Roman finally remembered what day it was.  Their one-year anniversary, to be celebrated with a day spent at home together and a game Patton had suggested: he wanted to give Roman 365 kisses, one for each day they’d been together.

 

* * *

 

It was a good twenty minutes before Roman got himself out of bed, somewhat dressed and into the kitchen, and even then he stopped dead in the doorway.  Patton was stood at the counter mixing something in a bowl, half-turned away, and his face and hair were dappled with the sun that filtered through the blinds and it made him positively _glow,_ like how honey looks when you hold it up in the light, and in Roman’s opinion that was just unfair.  As if he weren’t stunning enough already.  Roman shook himself from his daze and came up behind Patton to wrap his arms around his shoulders, burying his face in the soft brown curls still messy from sleep.  Patton smiled and paused his stirring to pat Roman’s hands that were now crossed over his chest.

Roman adjusted position, resting his head on Patton’s shoulder for a better view.  “And to what manner of delightful surprise are you treating me this morning, my darling?  Other than yourself, of course,” he added, pressing his lips to Patton’s cheek.

“Waffles!” Patton chirped.  “With fruit and whipped cream and chocolate chips and everything.”  He turned his head and caught Roman before he moved away.  “Two.”

“Um… Patton, dearest… you _are_ going to let _me_ be the one to cook them this time, right?”

“I _guess.”_   He pouted slightly.  “You cause _one_ little fire and suddenly nobody trusts you with the waffle iron anymore…”

“Oh, no, don’t give me that sad look, please- I just don’t want to flood the kitchen putting it out again and have to spend our anniversary cleaning that up, alright?”

“It would dampen the mood a little,” Patton reluctantly agreed.  Roman gave him a fond sigh for his trouble.  “I know, I’ll let you cook them and not complain if you give me another kiss.”

“Of course.”  They turned to face each other properly for this one, and it was a _good_ one.  It took a few seconds after they parted before Patton came back to reality and his eyes fluttered open.  He smiled, his voice still a bit breathy.

“Three.”

 

* * *

 

Patton didn’t _complain_ about not getting to use the waffle iron, even though he really wanted to, but he did insist on stealing more kisses the entire time.  They were forced to stop after the eighth when Roman very slightly burned his hand while distracted.  Kiss number nine went on the afflicted finger, along with a bandaid, to make it all better.  Then Patton busied himself until the waffles were done by flitting around the kitchen, pulling out everything he could find that could possibly be considered as a topping and arranging the lot in the middle of their kitchen table, working around the vase of flowers that was already serving as a centerpiece.

“Breakfast is served!” Roman announced, setting down two plates with a flourish, each holding a tall stack of waffles.  “Of course, you deserve most of the credit, my dear.”

“Aww, no I don’t,” Patton argued, pulling him down for number ten.  “You did half of the work.”

Roman turned it into eleven through fourteen.  “I beg to differ.  You made all the batter-”

“I just used the mix in the cabinet, you know-”

_“And_ you got us out of bed in time to actually count this as breakfast,” he finished, cutting off any further protest with a fifteenth kiss.

“Fine, fine.”  Patton giggled.  “No more _waffling_ about this, let’s sit down and eat already!”

It wasn’t quite as simple as just sitting down and eating, of course- all that stuff was laid out on the table for a reason, they couldn’t exactly _not_ use it!  Roman was taking an artistic approach, carefully drizzling chocolate syrup over strawberries that were set in his whipped cream _just so,_ while Patton simply grabbed anything that looked good and added a liberal amount to the growing pile on his plate, the waffles themselves having long since disappeared.

“That’s… certainly impressive,” Roman managed, watching him dump half a container of sprinkles on top of the whole mess.  “Even more impressive if you’re actually able to eat it all.”

Patton looked at it and shrugged.  “I will _eventually.”_

In any case, he certainly wasn’t going to finish it in one go, especially not with so many interruptions.  He was barely making a dent at this rate; he hadn’t even reached the waffles yet.  “Twenty-three,” he mumbled, and all Roman could think was that he tasted like pure sugar right now.  Not that he minded.

 

* * *

 

Cleaning up together brought them to an even thirty, and then Roman was finally, _finally_ able to carry out his plan of getting Patton back in bed and cuddling him.  Neither of them wanted to move after that breakfast, so it was a good thing they weren’t planning to get up any time soon.  Three kisses stolen while Roman got his laptop out and started a movie, and another two as they were getting comfortable.  They both knew they wouldn’t actually pay it much attention, but it was nice to have something in the background- it wasn’t bad or anything, but no movie could possibly compete when they could be looking at each other.  During the opening credits Patton trailed even more kisses up Roman’s neck and along his jawline, finally reaching his lips at forty-five.  He pulled back for a second to catch his breath and they leaned their foreheads together, both smiling like there was nothing else in the world.

“So, are you liking my idea?”  Forty-six.

_“Like_ it?”  Forty-seven.  “I couldn’t possibly think of a better way to celebrate this occasion.”  Forty-eight.  “It’s perfect, sunshine.  Just like you.”

Patton laughed and blushed.  “Aww…”

Forty-nine.  “Oh my goodness you’re even cuter now.”  Fifty.  “This is absolutely illegal-” fifty-one- “I’m calling the police.”

Patton ducked his head against Roman’s shoulder, smiling, and when he looked up again there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes and Roman knew he was in trouble.

“Well, I guess you would know, wouldn’t you?”

“What exactly-” fifty-two, surprising Roman midsentence- “is that supposed to mean?”  He could already feel his face getting warm, but tried to keep his composure.

Fifty-three.

“Just that you must be an expert, you know, since you’re so gosh-darn cute yourself!”  Patton held Roman’s face in his hands.  Fifty-four, fifty-five, fifty-six, fifty-seven, scattered all over his love’s face as if to match the freckles on his own.  Fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty.

“Pat, you can’t _do_ that,” Roman practically whined as his blush deepened.  He was smooth as anything on the _other_ side of this interaction, but when the tables were turned he was a flustered mess.

“Shh, you perfect and beautiful angel, you’ve been complimenting me all morning, it’s my turn now.”  He put a finger over Roman’s lips to keep him from saying any more, then replaced it with his own.  “Sixty-one,” he added under his breath.

“You’re still keeping track?”

“I’m very determined.  Don’t change the subject, let it happen.”  Sixty-two, right on the tip of Roman’s nose.

“Fine…”  Roman couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face as Patton started up again.

“You have the prettiest eyes ever.”

Sixty-three.

“Your hair is really soft and I wanna play with it every time I look at you.”

Sixty-four.

“You’re strong enough to pick me up, which is always great, but also soft enough to be comfortable leaning on.  Like right now.”

Sixty-five.

“You try so hard and care so much about everything you do and when I see you get passionate about something, it makes me fall in love all over again.”

Sixty-six.

“Also, you come up with really fun date ideas.”

Sixty-seven.

“I love you.”

Sixty-eight.  Patton pulled away a little and admired his work.  Roman was smiling at him helplessly, half attempting to hide under a pillow.  Patton took both his hands and laced their fingers together.

“One more thing… you’re even cuter when you get all embarrassed.”  Sixty-nine, seventy, and then Roman started laughing and then they were both laughing and _so_ in love and the next thing either of them knew they were at eighty-three.  They never did end up learning what the movie was about.

 

* * *

 

By the time the movie they weren’t watching ended, sometime in the early afternoon, they were over a third of the way to their goal.  A hundred and sixty-four kisses down, 201 to go.  They might have stayed right where they were until they were finished, if not for the doorbell ringing at about two-thirty.  Even Patton grumbled at having to get up this time, but it wouldn’t be very nice to invite their friends over and then not let them in, and they had indeed asked Logan and Virgil to come over and join them for a picnic lunch today.  So instead of staying in bed and texting them to go away like they both sort of wanted to do, Patton went to greet them while Roman got their things together.

“Hey, guys!”

“I take it you… lost track of time a bit?” Logan asked, indicating Patton’s still-uncombed hair and Roman knocking things over in the kitchen trying to get everything ready.  Patton laughed sheepishly.

“You could say that…”

“Should I even ask?”  Virgil raised an eyebrow and smirked at Patton’s blush, snickering when Logan gave him a look.  “Oh yeah.  Happy anniversary, or whatever.”  He held out a small gift bag.

“Oh!  Aww, you didn’t have to get us anything!”

He shifted, embarrassed.  “Don’t get excited, it’s just a gift card.”

“We thought you might like to go out to dinner,” Logan added.

“That’s probably for the best,” Patton admitted, wincing as he looked over his shoulder at the current state of the kitchen.  “Why don’t you come in and sit down while we finish getting ready?”  He ushered the two inside, giving them both hugs, and ran off to make himself presentable enough to leave the house.  Of course, this involved going past Roman, so naturally he got sidetracked for another five kisses or so, but eventually he did manage to brush his hair.  Eventually.

Logan went to help Roman in the kitchen, while Virgil waited to catch Patton as soon as he came back and distracted him with conversation to keep him _out_ of the kitchen.  Y’know, so anything could actually get done.  After a good fifteen minutes of patiently allowing Patton to gush at him about the unbearably cute things that had happened earlier, Virgil was rather relieved when they were finally ready to go.  That relief was short-lived, however, as soon as he realised that _now_ he was going to be _trapped in a car_ with the lovesick idiots until they reached their picnic spot.  At least he was in front with Logan so they could make disgusted faces at each other when necessary.

Twenty minutes later, they were at the park.  It was a popular destination on such a lovely summer day, but they managed to find a place to set up that wasn’t too close to anyone else.  They spread their blanket out in a field of grass and wildflowers and started getting the food out.  Although Roman had wanted to make something big and impressive, there hadn’t exactly been time for anything fancier than sandwiches, but he and Patton weren’t all that hungry anyway after the waffles earlier.  …Which seemed to be a good thing, considering how distracted they currently were.

“Oh my god, are you two ever going to leave each other alone long enough to eat?”

“Wanna get to two hundred,” Patton explained- or rather, mumbled indistinctly, since he was in fact kissing Roman at that very moment.  They both almost fell over when Logan and Virgil grabbed their shirts and pulled them apart.

“It can _wait.  Please.”_

After that, the four of them could at least interact like human beings for a while.  It _was_ nice, just talking with their friends, but Patton and Roman were on a mission today and as soon as the conversation died down, they slipped away to a more secluded spot, AKA the other side of a tree five feet away.  It wasn’t for privacy so much as to stop Virgil making gagging noises at them.  As soon as they were out of sight, Logan muttered something about “worse than teenagers,” and didn’t give them long to themselves before announcing they needed to be getting home soon.  The two mostly behaved themselves on the way back, so they were _almost_ sure Virgil was joking when he swore he and Logan were never giving them a ride anywhere again.

“We should probably apologize to them for being so distracted,” Patton giggled, pulling Roman down onto the couch with him.

“Mhm.”  Two hundred and three.  “…Later.”

 

* * *

 

Determined though they were, even the world’s sappiest couple had to slow down at some point.  They spent a few hours doing things like playing the board game Life, except with both of them in the same car, because that way nobody would lose and also _duh,_ and then eventually went out to use the restaurant gift card from Logan and Virgil.  They had to keep it toned down there, too, because it was a slightly _fancy_ restaurant and there were limits on acceptable PDA before people starting giving them _looks._   When they got home, they were still about a hundred kisses away from their goal.

“What now?”  Roman yawned involuntarily.  “I’m going to need a _lot_ of beauty sleep after today.”

“First of all, you’re always beautiful, so jot that down.”  #270 was pressed softly just below Roman’s ear.

He returned it.  “Of course the only memes you know are the wholesome versions.”

“Memes?” Patton asked innocently, going for his nose this time.  “I’m just telling the truth.”

Roman made a vague noise of protest- muffled for, well, obvious reasons- and then remembered something.  “I have a confession to make, sweetheart.”

“Mm, what is it?”  Patton couldn’t possibly imagine it being anything bad, so his soft smile never faltered as he continued his important work.

He held up a flash drive, stepping back for a moment so Patton would actually notice it.  “I planned something for today, too.”

They returned to the bedroom where Roman’s laptop was, and Patton had to wonder why he hadn’t just had whatever it was on there in the first place.

“You might have seen it, love,” he pointed out.  “You do borrow it sometimes.”

Patton nodded sheepishly.  “When I can’t find mine.”

“I still don’t understand how you managed to lose it in the laundry that time.  It’s not as if it could have been in your pocket.”  He wrapped an arm around Patton and kissed his shoulder, where his shirt had slipped a little.  “You needn’t worry, though; I would buy you a thousand replacements if I had to.”

“You’d run out of money.”

“Then I would _steal_ you a new laptop.”

“Please don’t do crimes for me, Ro.”

“If you insist.”  He kissed Patton again to distract him while he finished setting up- bringing them to two hundred eighty-five- and when he pulled back, gently turned the other’s head to face the screen.  “Here- look at this.”

Patton gasped at the sight of the two of them, only a little younger and a _lot_ more oblivious.  “Is that- this is from before we were even dating, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”  Roman wasn’t even watching the screen; Patton’s reactions were _much_ more captivating.  “I had Logan and Virgil help me put this together… that’s why we took so long in the kitchen earlier, Logan and I had to make sure it was ready.  It’s all the videos we’ve taken of our relationship, between the four of us.  I… might’ve had to steal your phone at some point to get yours, but… I thought it would be nice.  Like a timeline of us.”

“I don’t mind,” Patton breathed.  He was tearing up as he watched Roman’s younger self blush to death the first time Patton got the courage to return his flirting, recorded by a mercilessly teasing Virgil, neither of them having any idea they’d end up _here._   “I- I love it…”

Roman wrapped an arm around him, pulling him against his side, and kissed Patton’s cheek so tenderly it should’ve counted as at least three.  “Keep watching.”

Patton was full-on crying by the time the clip of them actually getting together came up.  Roman paused the video to help him collect himself.  “Oh, darling, I didn’t mean to make you cry…”

“It’s okay,” Patton sniffed, smiling.  “It’s a good cry.  I just- love you so much…”

Three hundred.  “I love you so much, too.  Want to keep watching?”

He nodded.

The video of their first date had been taken by Patton himself.  They’d been friends for ages, and yet they were so awkward here, stumbling over their words only to make eye contact and burst into flustered giggles.  Their first kiss wasn’t exactly recorded, because Patton had dropped his phone with a squeak when Roman leaned forward and initiated it.

“We were such a mess,” Patton sighed.

“Were?”

“…We were even _more_ of a mess than we are now.”

“Okay, that’s fair.”

They kept watching.  Nearly every moment of the compilation was unbearably sappy, and they were both tearing up again by the end, thinking about how far they’d come.  The last clip faded to black, and then… something Patton _certainly_ didn’t remember being there for.

Roman was sitting on Virgil’s couch, looking questioningly past the camera.  Virgil’s voice was heard in the background: “Yes, I’m recording, start talking already!”

“Alright, alright,” Roman muttered.  He took a breath and turned his gaze back to the camera.  His current self squeezed Patton’s hand.

“Patton… well, first of all, happy anniversary.  I mean, assuming you don’t somehow break up with me between now and next week- not that you would, I mean, who would ever break up with _me-”_

“You’re rambling,” Virgil said from offscreen.

“Right.  Sorry.  I just… I don’t even know how to tell you how happy it makes me to wake up to you every morning.  I- I’m so lucky to have met you, you’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever known, and- god, I’m forgetting the whole speech…”  He paused a moment to collect himself.  “My point is… I don’t want to live without you, Patton, ever.  I want to wake up with you _every_ morning.  So… turn around?”

He turned, breathless, and found Roman holding a ring.

“Patton, darling, love of my life… will you marry me?”

Patton fell against him, crying and giggling helplessly.  “Yes, yes, yes, yes,” he chanted, “yes, Ro, honey, of course I will.”

“Oh,” Roman breathed, smile spreading across his face..  “Thank goodness.  Er… why are you laughing?”

“It’s just-” Patton broke down in laughter again and dug through his pockets to present Roman with his own tiny box.  “I- I was going to wait until we were done with the kisses…”

Roman couldn’t help laughing now, too, it was all so ridiculous and perfect and he was just so _happy._

“I had my own little speech and everything…”

“Well, I’d hate to deprive my _fiance_ of anything he should want to do!” Roman exclaimed.  “How about we finish those up now, and you can have a turn proposing?”

“Sounds good,” Patton managed between giggles, and they set out to do just that.


End file.
